Amusement Park
by ConstantSnow
Summary: A one-shot where Naruto tries to get his boyfriend Gaara to go on a school trip to an amusement park. Slash a birthday fic for a reader


**Author's Note:** This is a birthday fic for xNaruNejuGaaraFanGirlX even though it's late, everyone wish her a happy birthday. She got to pick the pairing and everything.

**Warning:** This is a mature story, please read with caution.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** Naruto wants Gaara to go on the school trip to an amusement park, Gaara doesn't want to go. NaruxGaara/SemexUke

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara puffed out his cheeks, and stared at his boyfriend. "Come on Gaara," Naruto cried. "It'll be fun!"

"I'm not going," Gaara rolled his eyes and looked away from Naruto.

"Why not? It's just a field trip," Naruto said.

"To an amusement park. I don't like roller coasters," Gaara said and Naruto huffed.

"There's not just roller coasters. There's all kinds of other things," Naruto said. "The day the school is going, there's going to be a concert, plus there's a water park, and a bunch of other things," He said.

"Lots of people, it's gonna be hot," Gaara said.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. "I'm asking you to come, because I want to spend time with you,"

Gaara sighed and reached over, he took Naruto's hand. Naruto looked at him.

"I let you drag me all over the place, I'm just asking you to do one thing I want to do," Naruto said.

Gaara leaned over and kissed Naruto softly.

"Don't you dare try to-" Naruto started but Gaara kissed him again. "Get me to chang-" Gaara raked his hands through Naruto's blond hair and straddled his lap. Naruto pulled away and put his hands on Gaara's shoulders. "Wait a second!" Naruto said. "Don't you dare start something you can't finish," He warned and Gaara smiled meekly. "How come whenever you want to distract me, we have sex, but if I want to do it, you say 'no',"

"Because I have self control," Gaara said and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Bastard," Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and stood quickly.

"Hey!" Gaara cried and wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Going to my room," Naruto said walking into the bedroom and tossed Gaara onto the bed. He bounced on the mattress, and glared up at Naruto who pulled his shirt over his head revealing a toned body. Gaara blushed and looked over his boyfriend's body slowly. Naruto crawled onto the bed, making Gaara lay back.

"K-knock it off," Gaara said when Naruto tortured his neck with passionate kisses.

"You started it," Naruto growled nipping on the underside of Gaara's chin, sliding a hand down to unbutton Gaara's jeans.

Gaara moaned and bucked his hips when Naruto's hand moved into his pants. "S-seriously Naruto... ah," Naruto tore open Gaara's button up shirt and sucked harshly on his nipple. "Uhn.... Naruto," Gaara closed his eyes. Naruto pulled Gaara's clothes off quickly, throwing them harshly away from the room, Naruto ran his tongue around a pale nipple, then bit down on it, and Gaara pressed his head into the bed. Naruto put his hands on the back of Gaara's knees and flipped Gaara over. Naruto moved over Gaara, licking up his spine and making Gaara arch his back away from Naruto's tongue. "N-Naruto...!"

"Don't act like you didn't want it," Naruto growled, his lips pressed roughly to Gaara's ear.

"D-don't mess a-around," Gaara said pulling his knees under himself and Naruto grinned and rubbed his groin against Gaara's ass. Gaara moaned, his mouth hanging open and his eyes fluttering closed.

"So you do want it," Naruto ran his lips down Gaara's neck and ran his hand over Gaara's chest.

"Ba-bastard," Gaara looked over his shoulder at Naruto who grinned.

Naruto bit Gaara's ear, pulling his own pants down slowly. Gaara hissed in pleasure and clutched the sheets tightly. "Don't be like that," Naruto purred, licking the hollow behind Gaara's ear. Naruto rocked his hips forward, painfully slow and Gaara groaned, arching his chest into the bed, but pushing his ass back against Naruto's groin, causing the blond to growl pleasurably. Naruto chuckled pulling away from Gaara slowly, he stood up from the bed and Gaara rolled onto his back, revealing his own erection, dripping with pre-cum. Gaara's green eyes were heavily lidded were staring up at Naruto, who grinned down at Gaara, and slowly let his pants fall to the ground, letting his erection stand proud.

Gaara moaned softly and licked his lips. "Why are you teasing me?" Gaara asked.

"I'm good at it," Naruto grinned pulling Gaara by his legs to the end of the bed. "You like it anyways,"

Gaara wrapped a leg around Naruto's waist and Naruto leaned down and kissed the red head heatedly. He didn't bother preparing Gaara, he slowly pushed himself in. Gaara's breath hitched and he bit Naruto's tongue, tangling his fingers in Naruto's blond hair. "Naruto," Gaara gasped. Naruto grinned, his lips against Gaara's neck. Gaara moaned, and moved his hands down Naruto's back slowly, pressing firmly.

"I love you," Naruto whispered huskily in Gaara's ear. He pulled out until he was barely inside the red head, then thrust back in. Gaara's back arched off the bed and he cried out Naruto's name. Naruto sucked on the corner of Gaara's open mouth as he began thrusting slowly.

Gaara dug his nails into Naruto's back, moving back against Naruto's thrusts. Naruto groaned and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, the other going to the back of Gaara's right knee, bending him nearly in half, and began moving faster. Gaara cried out closing his eyes tightly, and wrapped his arms around Naruto's tanned shoulders. "Ah... N-Naruto!" Gaara started panting heavily, and moving back to meet Naruto's thrusts.

Naruto groaned, and pressed his lips messily against Gaara's, thrusting harder and faster.

"Slow d-down," Gaara said, then threw his head back and cried out. Naruto grinned.

"What was that love?" Naruto nipped Gaara's jaw. "Let's cum together," He licked down Gaara's neck.

"N-Naruto," Gaara moaned and licked Naruto's lips.

Naruto pressed his lips against Gaara's.

****************************************************

"I can't believe I let you drag me all the way out here," Gaara mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto grinned and kissed Gaara's cheek. "It'll be fun if you go on one ride," He said.

"People are staring," Gaara said.

"Because you're acting like a zombie," Naruto said.

Gaara looked at him. "How can you find this amusing?" He asked.

"Will you please go on one ride with me?" Naruto asked, then smiled.

Gaara looked away, and huffed. "One," he said and Naruto.

"Sweet!" Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and drug him towards a line.

"Don't you think that htis one is a little big?" Gaara asked and Naruto grinned back at him.

"This is a little one," Naruto said.

"Doesn't look like it," Gaara said.

"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you," Naruto said. "Love me?"

"That's how I ended up in this stupid situation," Gaara said. Naruto leaned back and pecked Gaara's cheek quickly.

"Love you too,"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End**

I've never done this pairing, with Naruto as seme, but I hope I did okay ^^'


End file.
